(a) Technical Field
The technical field is related to a liquid crystal display device (or liquid crystal display for conciseness).
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (or liquid crystal display) may include two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. Voltages may be applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field to control transmission of incident light. Therefore, images may be displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of a background related to the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.